


No Master, Sorry Master, Yes Master, Please Master

by RosettaRoseburn



Series: Once Upon A Time Smut Fics [4]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, Boot Worship, Cock Slut, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Dom/sub, Dominant Peter Pan|Malcolm, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Hair-pulling, Henry is a cheeky brat, Henry needs to be punishes, M/M, Magical Bondage, Master Peter Pan|Malcolm, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Oral Sex, Pet Henry Mills, Slut Henry Mills, Slut Shaming, Submissive Henry Mills, Switching, Whore Henry Mills, like Henry kisses Peter's boot, the Boot Worship is only for a moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:01:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22437604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosettaRoseburn/pseuds/RosettaRoseburn
Summary: Instead of what happened in canon Henry is able to help Neverland by spitting his heart in two and sharing it with Peter Pan. This requires him to visit Neverland at least once a month. This is what happens during one of those *visits*. Henry is more fond of Peter Pan than he pretends to his family. They definitely wouldn't approve of the things Peter does to him once a month so their relationship is kept secret.Henry is already being punished and then he starts touching himself without permission. He should be very lucky he has a kind master.This is completely consensual unlike the last one. No non-con here. This fic is more like 'Peter Punishes Felix' but with Henry instead and a different punishment.
Relationships: Henry Mills/Peter Pan | Malcolm
Series: Once Upon A Time Smut Fics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1614505
Comments: 3
Kudos: 56





	No Master, Sorry Master, Yes Master, Please Master

Henry would never tell his family this but visiting Neverland was his favorite time of the month. Some of them had already noticed how happy he was but he'd told them he felt better after them and got sick if he prolonged it even a day. His mothers had frowned and Regina had asked if they needed to increase the visits but he'd told her it was fine. There was no need to lie anymore than necessary, he was just glad Grandpa Rumple didn't have any experience in this kind of magic or he'd of already been busted.

Something told Henry this trip wouldn't be the most enjoyable one. Maybe it was the air. Or the silence. Or maybe it was the fact that as soon as the shadow dropped him off vines came out of nowhere and tied him up in a kneeling position on the forest floor.

  
"Peter! Peter this isn't funny! Unite me!" The Truest Believer yelled as he struggled. Because there was no doubt in his mind that it was Peter Pan who had done this.

"Peter?" A boy dressed in green with a smirk on his face appeared in front of the struggling part-time Lost Boy."Now is that how you're supposed to address me, Believer?"

Understanding immediately Henry lowered his eyes, "No Master, sorry Master."

"You're not sorry yet but you will be," Pan chuckled darkly. "Do you know why you're about to be punished?"

"Because I didn't call you master?" Henry questioned confused.

"Think farther back."

Farther back? That was the first thing that happened when Henry got on the island! Unless...unless Peter meant what happened last month. "You can't punish me for that! It's been a month!" The slap that landed across his face was unexpected but it shouldn't have been. Whenever Henry was tied up like this clothed that was how Peter usually responded to disrespect.

"It has also been a month since we've last seen each other, you decided to test me right before you left on purpose because you thought you would not be punished for it. Am I correct?" Henry nodded shame-faced, that was exactly what he'd thought and now he was going to pay for it. "Answer me Henry."

"Yes Master," Henry answered stunned. Peter rarely used his name at times like these, it was always 'Believer' and sometimes 'Pet' and once, when he'd thought Henry couldn't hear, 'Precious.'

"Good Boy. Perhaps there's hope for you yet." Peter leered at Henry smugly. His Truest Believer looked so pretty all tied up like that, he would look even prettier naked. "I'm going to let you go now and when I do you will strip and then show me how sorry you are in the best way you can."

"Yes Master." Henry agreed compliantly as the vines holding him hostage magically disappeared.

Peter's eyes hungrily watched as Henry revealed each new spot of skin. One month. It had been one month since he was able to touch his lovers smooth skin. Despite knowing he couldn't Peter wished to forbid Henry from ever leaving Neverland and command him to stay here forever. It wasn't the threat of what The Truest Believer's family would do to him that kept him from doing so but how unhappy Henry would be without his family that stalled him. What would be the point of staying in Neverland forever if Henry hated him? They wouldn't be together then. Peter Pan had done many terrible things but he couldn't hurt Henry Mills anymore than he already had.

Henry was now completely naked and he lowered himself onto his knees in front of Peter. The King of Neverland's eyes followed him as his head lowered even further to place a kiss on Peter's boot. Henry then looked up at his through wide eyes, "Am I forgiven master?" he asked cheekily.

Licking his lips that were suddenly dry from arousal, Peter answered, "Not yet Believer but that was a good start. Perhaps you'd like to kiss another part of me?"

Eyes widening Henry licked his lips. "Oh yes master."

If it wasn't for his amazing control Peter would've came as soon as those sinful pink lips wrapped around his cock. Peter sometimes thought Henry's favorite thing to do must be sucking his cock. Though a rather arrogant assumption it explained the way the Truest Believer moaned as he sucked as if he was enjoying the sweetest candy ever created.

"Uh...that's right Believer...suck your masters cock...show me how sorry you are. You're such a little slut...bet you'd give it up to anyone if I wasn't here to control you. Wouldn't you?" Peter fisted his hand in Henry's hair and pulled his head back to look up at him. Groaning at the visual he repeated himself. "Wouldn't you?"

Henry pulled off to speak. "Yes master...I'd be nothing without you. Just another whore on the streets."

Groaning Peter shoved his cock down Henry's throat, enjoying the gagging sound the boy made despite Peter magically giving him no gag reflex the first time they did this. His boy knew exactly what he liked.

"Good boy," Peter praised. "Such a dirty little thing...are you even aware of how you look...those lips were made to such my cock...you were made for me...." Henry looked up at Peter and that image, plump lips stretched around Peter's cock, flushed sweaty face, and wide loving eyes, his fist full of the Truest Believer's hair, Peter came. "That's it. Swallow you little slut or I promise you won't be cumming until the next time I see you," Peter hissed, hands pulling tight at Henry's hair.

The last sensation of Henry swallowing around Peter's cock made him sag against the tree that had suddenly appeared behind him. He looked down to see something that displeased him and made a smile stretch across his face. 

"Just what do you think you're doing, Believer?" Peter grinned smugly.

Looking guilty the Truest Believer looked up and then quickly muttering, "I'm sorry master."

"You know you're not allowed to touch yourself unless I give permission, did you want to get punished again? A spanking perhaps? Maybe you shouldn't cum at all if you can't even obey simple rules? I know! I'll lend you out to the Lost Boys? I'm sure they'd love you!" Peter chuckled darkly his eyes lighting up in excitement.

Henry shivered his cock throbbing with the need for release he knew Peter would not give. If only he'd waited just a few more minutes...Peter would've let him come after if he hadn't touched himself and disobeyed Peter's #1 Rule: Don't touch yourself without permission. The only thing he could do was grovel and hope his master was in a forgiving mood. "I'm sorry master...I was just so desperate...I've spent the last month dreaming of you, fucking myself on that toy you gave me wishing it was you...please forgive me."

To Henry's relief his master's expression softened just a fraction. "You're still being punished you know that right?"

"Of course master. Anything to make it up to you," Henry grinned cheekily before wincing as a floating switch hir his backside. "What? Peter-"

"Now, now, Believer, is that how you're supposed to address me?" Peter smiled looking completely normal as his magic controlled the thin branch hitting Henry's butt.

"No master - I'm sorry I just - I hate the switch!"

"Well then," said the King of Neverland smugly. "That means it's a good punishment for a pet who disobeyed his master and forgets to address him properly, isn't it?"

"Ahh! Ow! Yes master! Please master, punish me I - Ahh - deserve it - Ow - for being such a bad slut and touching myself without your permission - Ahh please pleaseplease."

Thin lines covered the Truest Believer's entire ass and thighs by the time Peter was done. Aching hard again Peter Pan looked down at his precious little toy, his Believer's cock was purple now, so hard it looked like it would burst if a breeze blew over it.

"Pleasepleaseplease..." Henry kept muttering. The switch had stopped, Peter's magic making it disappear to wherever his master kept their toys when they weren't being used.

Sighing Peter looked down at Henry, the boy still pleading with him to let him cum. Sometimes he forgot Henry was actually sixteen and not sixteen-plus-however-long-he-was-on- Neverland. "Pet," Peter said softly. "We're almost through ok? I'm just gonna fuck you and then you'll come on my cock like a good boy and we'll watch the stars, how does that sound?"

"W-wonderful master." Henry was surprised when Peter conjured a soft mattress for them to lay on and placed Henry on his back. The sheet covering the mattress was cool and soothing on his sore backside though he knew it wouldn't stay that cool. "Thank you master."

The King of Neverland didn't respond but smiled slightly as he lubed up his fingers. Sometimes he thought Henry made him soft. He decided not to tease his little Believer as much because looked fucked out already. "Ready Pet?" 

"Please master," he whined.

Lining up with Henry's slick hole and pushed in, deciding not to let his Pet suffer for long he wrapped a hand around the boy's dripping cock. "Do you wanna cum?" Breathing hard on Henry's neck he continued to rub his cock against his Pet's prostate. "Come on Pet, cum for me."

"Master - oh Peter - oh please-" Crying as he finally came Henry sagged against the mattress as Peter also came inside him and they were suddenly in Pan's Treehouse.

"Are you ok?" Peter asked, green eyes brimming with concern.

"I'm great," Henry sighed. "Y'know I didn't call you 'master' at the end there, are you gonna punish me for that next time?"

"Don't test me or I just might," Peter grinned. It had been three hours since Henry had arrived in Neverland and they only had twenty-one left. Ot wasn't nearly long enough considering Henry had to sleep for at least eight hours. "I love you," Peter whispered, just like always; and, just like always, Henry was asleep. Maybe one day he would work up the courage to say it in front of his love while he was actually conscious.

Twenty-one hours isn't nearly enough to express his love for Henry without actually saying the words.


End file.
